Our Random Acts of Stuff
by Dwarfensniper
Summary: A one-shot compilation of some event I imagine (and others are from real experience) that may be funny, stupid and all out crazy. It doesn't really contain a main cast but all has many cast to it.
1. Introducing yourself

**AUthor: Hello, Kardel is out, killing some scorched and all, so for today I'll be a substitute.**

Here's My new story for you

Hope youuuu like it..!

OH yeah almost forgot, all the story here are one-shot. It's a compilation of one-shots

I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, Crypton and someother company does.  


* * *

Introducing yourself

"Hello, my name is Kaito Shion, I came from 'Music Art Highschool' I pick the course BS Biology because I want to continue med in the future. my hobby is playing video games, eating ice cream, watched anime, read manga and play my violin. And what's unique... well, because I watched to many anime, I can fluently sing Anime and Japanese songs."

"Oh, that's cool" said one of the teacher

"SAMPLE, SAMPLE, SAMPLE" chanted my new blockmates

"Ma'am can I?" I ask my new prof. if I can sing for the class. she nodded with a warm smile as she also agree with the crowd.

"ok.

" arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete  
wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo"

"WOW!"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"hehe, thank you" I said as I walk back to my seat.

**AFTER CLASS**

"Dude you were awesome back then, I didn't know you can sing Spanish"

"haha thank you..."

...Spanish?

* * *

**AUthor:This actually happend to me on my first day on college, which was last last last month...I think, good think my classmates from highschool was also my blockmates, he was able to explain that what I sang was not Spanish but Japanese, and it was from Kaito of Vocaloid XD**


	2. Why do you want?

Why do you want?

"So Len, Why do you want to be a doctor?"

"Well, I actually want to be a pedia"

"Oh...How about you Rin"

"Well...I wanted to be a nursed actually"

"Oh really?"

"yeah but, it seems like I didn't pass the quota for nursing, so I just pick Biology, so I can continue to being in medicine"

"oh that's quite inspiring!"

"Thanks Meiko"

"As for me, I just choose this out of random"

"Really Meiko?"

"Yeah, how about you Kaito?"

"I choose Biology because I want to continue to med and help my parents cause there getting old"

"Wow! Kaito"

"Hehe, Thanks"

"Yeah right, He just want to be a doctor so he can continue as a gynecologist"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

* * *

**AU: me and my blockmates group...hope you like it XD**

Note: Gynecologist is a doctor who specialized in female genital parts


	3. Accidentally

Accidentally

"Hey, since it's foundation day, we should play a game"

"Mwht Grhin"

"Kaito, don't talk while a Popsicle is in your mouth"

"Sorry, anyway what game are we playing?"

"Ummm...how about tag!"

"Uhhh...that's sound childish...LET'S PLAY"

"ok Len in it who wanna join"

Half of the block raised there hand

"Ohhh! this is going to be fun"

"so...who's 'it'?"

"mmh...Not it!"

"Not it!"

"not it!"

"Not it!"

"nywat eyt!"

"Ok Kaito's it! RUN!"

"GO!"

"Kyaahh!"

"I'm it!?"

I chased down everyone targeting who was the slow ones...target sighted

...Luka Megurine!

"Why me?!"

I stretched my hand to grab her shoulder...

...I was on target...

...but miss oh so off...

"uhh...K-K-Kaito, your holding my umm...b-b-breast!"

soft...super soft!

"oh, sorry about that" I released my graps

"It's fine, b-b-but please d-d-don't tell anyone y-you t-t-t-touch my breast!"

"Uhm! promise"

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey Gakupo, Len, Lion, and Kiyoshiteru I just had a wonderful experience an hour ago..."

"what?"

"well it's..."

* * *

**AU: my own experience hehe! XD**


	4. Operation: PERFECT ATTENDANCE

Operation: PERFECT ATTENDANCE

Beep beep

Beep beep

Tut...

"Hello this is snake"

"Snake!? you're alive!? but how!?"

"lady luck was with me and help me get out of prison"

"Oh that's good, but there's a patrol in here, you'll be found out if you don't quickly get out!"

"SHIT! ok, then distract it for me"

"Ok man I got your back"

Thut...

"Group 5, Gakupo"

"here"

"Len"

"here"

"Kaito"

"is he absent?"

"no ma'am he's just at the restroom"

"Oh ok"

at the back door of the classroom

"I have made it safely"

"Kaito!"

"We thought we lost you!"

"Yeah...me too...so did the prof. absented me?"

"nope" thumbs up!

"Mission success!"

* * *

**AU: me and my blockmates way of getting no absents even when were shit late! XD**

**Thank you "Children of Light" XD**


	5. Our Own Little ChatNotebook?

Our Own Little Chat...Notebook?

"by transposing the PST you can get the X in here..."

It was math class, and Kaito was bored as hell! but his seatmates our those who are 'GC' or 'Grade Conscious' so he has no one to talk to during class...

next to him was SeeU who was listening so attentively at the discussion about X and Y.

**SeeU's POV**

'Hey SeeU' Kaito wrote at his notebook. The notebook has a Ice-cream design in it.

She gave him a questioning look but Kaito didn't answer, but he pointed to his notebook.

Maybe his asking me to write? she ask to herself as she wrote...

'What Kaito?'

he glanced at what I wrote and wrote something without even looking at it. Cool skill.

'Nothing, I was just bored, and we still have 3 more hours before class is done so I taught I used this chance to get to know you more'

Because his bored, he bothered me to talk to him!

'Then why did you just to talk to me!? just bother someone else' I wrote with frustration clearly shown in my action. Why would he bother someone who's studying. He is clearly a BAKAito

'uhhmm...cause your cute! 3' He wrote as he smile at me.

Wh-w-wha...!

He chuckled for a bit before writing something again, 'Haha, you blushing write now write' he wrote as he chuckled at me...

Grrr...!

I turn back my sight to the board as I try to ignore BAKAito...BAKA!

Tap

Tap

Tap

He kept on tapping me to get my attention, well he succeeded. I gave him a glanced glazed with frustration and anger as he smile at me pointing to his notebook

what wrote there gave me a flustered and a full blush on.

'But seriously, I think your really cute...no, actually, I think your quite beautiful'

Wa-wa-WHAT!?

I tried to cover my blush as I glanced at him. When he saw me look at him, he was blushing a little and tried not to stare at me.

I clumsily tried to wrote something one the notebook.

'STOP TEASING ME BAKAITO!' I wrote shakingly. I felt the blush and heat on my face rise up again as I saw what he wrote, if his trying to teased me to the extend of making me mad, well it's working! It's working fine and clear!

He glanced at the notebook, still blushing lightly. UGH! your reaction is making me flustered and mad at the same time!

'I'M SERIOUS! when I first saw you introduce yourself back then, I was caught in a trance.' he wrote as he stare at me with a serious conviction. His serious!

Uhh...what should I do?! should I ignore him again or wrote back to him...what! what! WHAT!

'Thank you.' I wrote not looking at him, I was blushing madly! for goodness sake! I don't want him to see that! I kept writing on the notebook looking straight to it.

'I also think you're quite amazing.' I wrote fumbling my pen around. Uhh...why did I wrote that?! my brain is starting to go stupid! It's all BAKAito's fault!

Before I could react he looked at me with eyes full of innocence like a child and a big warm smile while holding the notebook that's said

'REALLY?' written in it that almost covered 1/4 of the page.

Why do you have to look so cute!?

I nodded my head as I grabbed the notebook from his hand and wrote on a new page

'Yeah, when you sang in front of the class, your voice was so amazing!' I wrote as we change the position, as I was the one looking at him with a serious face while he was the one blushing madly while reading what I wrote.

Uhh..! STOP ACTING SO CUTE GOD DAMMIT!

Not before, we sat there, looking down at our table, blushing madly. no one of us said a word to each other...only the voice of the marker scratching the board and the teacher talking was all I could here...

"Ok class, that's it for today, I have to leave early because the CS Faculty has a meeting." The teacher said as he prepared his stuff and walk off the classroom. The sound of chair being push, yells of happiness, and growls of hungry stomach flooded the quite classroom.

" Hey Kaito! Let's go to the computer shop and play."  
"DOTA, DOTA!"  
"So who's pairing"  
Chatted Kaito's circle of friends as he was signaled to follow them.

"Haha! OK! GAME!" Kaito shouted back as he stand up and prepared his bag and walked up to his friends

"SeeU! let's go to the mall!" Rin said as she signaled me to join the others to go to the mall.

I finished up preparing my things, walked to my friends and we start leaving the classroom.

Before we could leave the room...

"SeeU!" I stop to my tract, so does my friends and turn to so who it was

"Kaito?" I said with a slight blush on my face.

"Oh are you guys leaving? well anyway you forgot something on your desk?"

"Forgot something?" I clearly put everything back on my back...

"Here" He hand me a notebook with a Ice-cream design on the cover.

"Bu-but this is n-"

"Kaito, Hurry up or we'll live you behind!"

"Ok Gakupo!"

"Well girls, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Kaito, bye guys!"

"Bye!" before he past, he glanced at me and smiled at me.

My friends wave at them as they wave back running down the stairs.

"Well, let's go to the mall!"

"OW!" they shouted in unison except me, who was still in trance on what happened. I held the notebook closed to me.

I know he wrote something just for me here.

I just know.

* * *

**AU: Well, this turn out to be longer than I thought, well anyway, hope you like it, also I kinda like the pairing of SeeUxKaito so...yeah...**

And also, this actually happened to me. but of course our conversation was not that...uhh...romantic? we just talked about stuff kids under 18 shouldn't know XD

**I Don't Own Vocaloid.**


	6. Perks on everything

Perks on everything

They say that every course has its own perks. For example: Psychology, you'll be able to understand how and what makes the behavior, IT, you can program games and design website, Chemistry, you got to play with lots and lots of chemicals and as for biologist...

"Dude this burger taste good"

"You should try this fried rice"

"Hey Kaito, what's the name of this part of the frog?"

"Oh, it's fibulare"

"Ok thanks"

"no prob, Rin"

…. you can eat food even if you're in a room that's stinks with formalin and full of dead dissected frogs.


	7. A Little Detour Won't Hurt

A Little Detour Won't Hurt

**Kaito's POV**

"Hey Kiyoshiteru, wanna join us? Where going to the mall to watch the movies"

"Let me ask them" "Hey guys Rin and her friends ask as if we want to join them watch a movie"

"MOVIES!" Len shouted in glee

"Oh, sounds fun, what kind of movie?" Gakupo ask

"Sounds fun, Luki added"

"Sure, why not" I agreed to them

"Then it's decided, When will we go Rin?"

"Tomorrow, we don't have a class in the afternoon, so we can go by then"

"Ok" Kiyoshiteru said as Rin waved goodbye an walked back to her friends...

* * *

**The night before tomorrow**

Kaito's POV

While Kaito was doing his homework

"Mhh...Maybe I should take this chance..." he said as a grin spread through his face.

* * *

**SeeU's POV **

'_tomorrow will be going to the movies with the guys'_ she thought as she lay down her bed, listening to music while doing her homework

_'What will Kaito be wearing?" _she said as she tapped to the beat of the music

_'Wait why am I thinking about him?!' _she stop, thinking what Kaito wrote to the ice-cream notebook, 'Let's spend some time together more' with a little heart at the end of the sentence. It made her blush madly, burying her face to the pillow...

He still teasing me, even now!

"Uuhh..BAKA" she said as she open the ice-cream notebook...

...you baka...

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

"AACHHOO!" Am I getting cold? Hope it won't got worse tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Day**

"So guys, let's go!" Len said as he run to the girls.

He wore a grey beret and a grey sweater on which the sleeves are folded up to his arms and black pants. We followed the energetic dude. I was wearing a white t shirt with a logo of assassins creed, black polo above it, and black pant. Gakupo wore a grey V neck shirt and a pants. Kiyoshiteru wore a simple black t shirt and a black pants, matching his black hair. And lastly Luki, he wore a white t shirt with a pants.

"Wow Len you look cute!" "Kyaah!" "Aww, you're so adorable" SeeU, Rin, and Meiko said respectively.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" I said as I walk up to them.

"Wow Kaito, I didn't know you look handsome in when your all primp up" Luka teased me as he examine me.

"Then do you mean to say that I'm not handsome when I'm on my Univ. uniform?"

"Mhh...something like that" she answered as she wrap her arms in mine as she signaled the others "Guys let's go, or we might miss the movie"

""Ok"" the others answered in unison. As we start walking. Luka was still clinging to my arm, she wore a brown t-shirt that was tight enough not to be loose but not so tight, a tight jeans and gold headband.

"It's really hard to keep being sane when you stayed closed to me with that dress." I said with a smirk.

She grins back to me as she said in a seductive way, "Then go crazy for me" she said as she traced her finger tips in my arms.

"I already have" I flirted as I grab held her hand and kissed it.

* * *

**SeeU's POV**

next to me was Gakupo who was chatting about something, but I couldn't careless, my attention was on Kaito and Luka. They where quite ahead of us so I couldn't hear what they were talking about but what really caught my attention was when Luka was blushing madly as she hit him playfully while he was laughing so happily.

Guhh...! his CLEARLY an IDIOT!

* * *

**In the movie**

I was still fuming mad of Kaito, but what's worst was he sat in front of us, next to her was Luka.

Uhh...I'm starting to hate him, what a flirt!

He secretly slip a not in the side of his chair, I hesitantly grabbed it.

'_pretend to go to the bathroom and wait for me outside_'

… what? I glanced at him but he was staring at the big screen. I tried to ignored what he wrote, but the urge to punch him when we are alone strongly pulled me up.

"I-i'll have to go to the bathroom." I said as I walked up and out of the theater.

5 min. later

It's been 5 minutes and he still no-

"W-wha!" I stuttered as my eyes was cover up by someone.

"Hey miss, Your quite beautiful" A deep voice whispered to me as he kept covering my eyes.

"K-Kaito!" I said as I grabbed the hands that was covering me.

"You guested right" He said as he walk up in front of me and gave me a grin and continued, "as a reward-" he said seductively as he lean closer to me and kissed my cheeks.

"W-wha!" What should I say!? My mind is starting to go stupid. As I was thinking on what to say to him, he quickly grabbed my hands and drag me up.

"H-hey! Where are we going?!" I asked trying to keep up with his running.

"Our little promise, of course!" he said as he glanced up to me and gave me a warm smile. Of course I was still mad at him for flirting with Luka and all but his warm smile, it was just so... uhh...I can't explain it clearly with words...UGH!

We went to a lot of place, and I mean a lot.

To the arcade, he won me a yellow plush cat, it was so cute.

We went to a jewelry store, and while there he bought me a necklace. I learn that time that he was freakin' rich!

We sang at the karaoke, he kept complementing me that my voice was so beautiful and said our voice are perfect for each other.

And ate at the ice-cream shop.  
"hey what flavor do you like" he ask me as he was examining the different flavors.

"Vanilla"

"OK two Vanilla ice-cream please"

"OK wait just a minute" "Here you go"

"Thank you" Kaito then gave me the other one, "here eat it while it's still cold" he said as he chuckled a little bit.

"Is there someone who eats ice-cream melted" I wisecracked. He gave me a goofy grin as he said "Well cat does."

We walked as we kept on licking our ice-cream until he suddenly stop in front of me.

"what?" I asked

"hold still" he said as he leaned closed to me. What he did next was embarrassing and and completely, utterly embarrassing!

He licked the at the side of my lips "there was an ice-cream on your face" he said with a smile, and a little bit of blush on his face.

"T-thank y-you for r-r-removing i-it" I stuttered, with a madly blush on my face.

"N-no prob." he answered, as he grabbed my free hand as we walk back to the theater.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

when we I arrived at the theater I hesitantly let go of her hand as we started to approach our friends.

"Hey where were you guys?" Gakupo ask

"Oh nothing" I said as I waved my hand.

"Well whatever,so guys wanna grab a bite?" he ask to the others.

"Sure, your treat?" Meiko asked

"Of course. It's always Kaito's treat!" he said as he laugh and slapped my back.

"WHY ME!?"

" 'Cause you rich!" he said as he laugh like an idiot, "so guys what do you want, it's his treat!"

"SAKE"

"Chicken Mandarin"  
"Banana split"

"Seafood Paella"

they kept on going and going until they were able to convince me to treat them all, good bye my money!

* * *

**Night**

I remembered the things we did, especially the ice-cream part. I blushed madly remembering it as I hid my face to the cat plush toy. Uhh... I grabbed the ice-cream notebook and wrote something on it.

"Tomorrow is math class..." I whispered to myself, wishing that he will seat next to me again.

* * *

**From an another room**

Dear Diary.

Today I had a great time, me and my friends saw a movie today. It was so funny! and the character was so cute!

Also while I was teasing Kaito, he suddenly did something that I didn't expect he would do...He kiss my hand like one of those knight in those cliché movies.

I KNOW IT'S CLICHE! But it still made me blushed like crazy!

Uhh! I wonder if he will think of me tonight...

… I hope so...

* * *

**From an another room, again.**

"ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"bro, are you getting sick?"

"I think saw"

"MOM! Bakaito is dying!"

"WHAT?! No! don't listen to Kaiko's stupidity mom!"

* * *

**AU: Ok, first of, I don't really hate a specific pairing so anyone is fine to anyone to me...sorry about that**

second, I'm sorry if this is to long.

and lastly, I'm feeling this one-shot compilation has started to become a whole story scenario, 'but I don't care! I love it!' haha! XD

I Don't Own Vocaloid


	8. Challenged for the Pervert

Challenged for the Pervert 

"I challenged you, Kaito, to do a pick up on all the girls of our block" Gakupo said as he pointed his finger to Kaito

"ngyachlng mcctep" Kaito answered with a fierce eyes...and a Popsicle on his mouth. 

* * *

**Rules:**

1. Kaito must do a pick-up lines on all the female classmate. 

* * *

**Challenge start!**

"Hey Teto, do you hear it?"  
"Hear what?"  
"My heart, screaming your name"  
"...thank you?"  
SUCCESS!

"mmmhh..there's something wrong with your homework Sonika"  
"oh, what?"  
"your English phrases is wrong"  
"then what should I do?"  
"you should put the word YOU and I together"  
"...oh! nice one!"  
SUCCESS!

"hey Haku you're so greedy!" Kaito said with a pout on his face  
"why?"  
"because the Hersheys factory made thousands of kisses! While I only ask one from you" he said with a sad face  
"..." Haku kissed his cheeks, "there" she continued with a seductive smile.  
"w-w-wha!"  
SUCCESS!

"hey Cul"  
"yeah?"  
"do you have a cellphone I can borrow?"  
"yeah, why?"  
"cause my mom said to call her when I saw the love of my life" he said with a hand extending to her  
"..." walk off  
FAILED

Kaito was staring hard at the window, hands at his pocket, while leaning at the wall.  
"hey Kaito, what's up?"  
….he glanced at Luka, who called his attention then return his gazed at the window...  
"nothing...I was just thinking something..."  
"what?" she said with a confused face,tilting her head to the side.  
"...I was just thinking how lovely the garden field is..." he said touched the window-  
"-but" he continued of as he turn his attention to her, putting her cheek on his hand-  
"- but you're much more beautiful" he said as he leans forwards to her for a kiss on her cheek.  
"w-w-wha-wha!" she stuttered as she blushed madly.  
He then let go of her cheek and walk away, waving up  
"see you around"  
SUCCESS! 

* * *

**After the challenge**

"HAHA! I did it Gakupo! I did it!" Kaito said as he laughs off proudly, arms crossed

"Yeah you really did it" Luki snickered up

"We even video you doing ALL those things" Kiyoshiteru added

"wha-wh-wha" Kaito stuttered

"ESPECIALLY the part with Luka" Len said with a evil grin on his face

"hoho, what do you think Luka's parents will say after the see this" Gakupo said as he grin evilly while holding the said camera that video me doing the 'pick-up lines on all girl challenge'

"hoho, my good friend, will you treat us to some food, well if you decline-" he cut off as he hold the camera up to my face.

"hehehe" they all chuckled evilly as they produced a dark aura.

Help! 

* * *

**Night time on someone's room**

_Dear Diary._

_Today was a eventful day for me! BAKAito did something that surprised the heck out of me, why would he do something like that. He made me blushed so bad that I looked like a tomato! He kissed me! AGH! Remembering it makes me blush more! Why would he do something like that! Why! Why!_

_WHY!_

_His making me more in love with him..._

* * *

__**AU: hello, hope you like it.**

like I said, I don't really hate a certain pairing so anyone is fine as long as their story is fun or good! XD

and lastly I might go to a short Hiatus 'cause my finals will be tomorrow until the last day of this week so yeah...hope you like this short story

(and I'm also suffering from writer blocks, but I will have new idea once the final term is finish.) XD


	9. Birthday Girl

Birthday Girl

**Two days before**

"hey guys, wanna come to Luka's house?"

"huh? Why?"

"It's her birthday, will surprised her at her house"

"oh, OK when will it be?"

"the day after tomorrow"

"Oh OK, will go there, we have to go now, Bye Meiko"

"Oh OK, bye Kaito"

**The day**

_"Happy birthday to you!_

~Happy birthday to you!

~Happy birthday, happy birthday!

~Happy birthday to you! "

everyone sang as they wait for the birthday girl to make a wish and blow the candle on the chocolate cake.

"eheh, I know you did all the effort to surprised me and all but-" said the birthday girl as she finds a way to hide her embarrassment "-you don't have to do this guys, I'm not a kid anymore"

"just pretend that you're a kid again, besides it's just the us...and the guys" The brunette said as she crossed her arms and chuckled at her birthday friend.

"eh...but I'm not a kid anymoreeeee" complain Luka in a somewhat playful tone.

"You're not making it convincing you know" Meiko answered as she laughed. Everyone who heard it laugh as they enjoy the little conversation they had.

Everyone was enjoying the little party they planned out on Luka's room. Gakupo was playing guitar, singing with Kiyoshiteru, SeeU, and Luki. Rin and Len was playing video games. Haku and Meiko was drinking beer while eating different snacks. Mostly everyone was enjoying themselves. Luka was laughing with as she watched everyone enjoy themselves in her room, but something was bothering her-

"-hey, where's Kaito?" The pinkette ask.

"Oh, him" Gakupo said as he keeps on playing his guitar, "he said he was going to be late," he answered with a grump, "bastard! Being late in your friends birthday is quite stupid, he really is a BAKA"

Everyone laugh as they heard Gakupo insult the blue haired man, and they continued to enjoy themselves. Suddenly they heard a sound of a motor engine roar but stop in front of the house they were partying.

"so his here" Luki voice out as he drank empty the can of cold beer. All the boys nodded in response while the girls, confused, try to think who it was.

"Oh, you'll know who it is" Gakupo said as he smiles and continued playing and singing. The girls was still in confusion but the knock on the door and the voice a mature female captured there attention.

"Honey, one of your friends just arrived" Luka's mother said as she opened the door. Behind her was a blue haired man. He was wearing a black jeans, a long sleeve polo, unbutton, a white t-shirt with a Tribal design, and a head phone on hang on his neck.

Luka's mother move to the side as she reveal the blue haired man, he was sweating a little, a awkward smile on his face a she waved at the group partying at the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Megurine" he said as he bow at her and walked to the room, Luka's mother closed the door gently as the he enters the room.

"hehe, sorry guys I'm la-" he was cut of by the sudden headlock he was in, "why the fuck are you late Kaito, didn't you learn how to arrive on time!" Meiko quickly place him in a wrestling move.

"Hmph! You deserve it"

"Hahaha!"

"Let me join tooooo~"

"haaa..."

SeeU, Rin, Haku and Luka responded respectively.

"H-he-help!" Kaito pleaded as he chocked.

"Haaa...As I would like to continue watching this, but... stop Meiko" Gakupo said as he stand up and grabbed her shoulder, making her stop.

"Hmph!" Meiko cringe her nose and let go of Kaito, He fall to the floor, pale as a ghost he try to stand up.

"t-thanks Gakupo, a-anyway" he said as he dusted off his clothes and stand straight as he continue, "I was late because I need to make an arrangements." he continued as he smiles at them.

"arrangement? For what?" Luka ask, as the other focused on him.

"For our sem. Break, of course" Gakupo said as he walked to the side of Kaito and patted his shoulder, "would you believe that this idiot actually owns a private beach house?" Gakupo said as he smiled at them.

The girls finally caught what Gakupo was trying to say, all cheered in unison.

"Whoa! Really!"

"semester break on the beach! Sound fun!

"WHOOAA!"

Meiko, Haku, and Rin cheered respectively as they raised their hand in the air. Everyone partied like there was no tomorrow.

**5 hours later **

"It's getting really late, we should get going" Gakupo yawn as he looked at the clock then glance at his friends who was either sleeping, Meiko and Haku to be exact. Others are talking to with each other.

"you're right, we should get going. I'll help you clean up Luka" Rin said as she picks up empty cans.

"thanks" Luka answered with a smile as she clean up the coffee table they were using. Everybody started to help out, except for the drunks, Meiko and Haku to be exact. Well they woke them up.

Luka lead them down stairs and on to the door but when they open they saw that it was raining. Well of course all brought a umbrella with them, expecting that it was already going to rain.

"well bye Luka"

"See yeah, girl"

SeeU and Rin said as they waved to her

"Bye birthday girl, I have to bring this drunkard home" Meiko said as she carries Haku out of the door.

The boys waved at Luka as Gakupo was the last one said, "Bye Luka, we will be going to play computer."

When they all left, Luka sighed.

'that was trying'

saying to herself.

"did they already left?" her mom ask

"yes mom, I'll be up stairs" she answered going back up stairs to her room.

When she open the door, what left there was not a mess, but a blue haired mess guy.

"Ka-Kaito!?"

Yes Kaito was sleeping on her bed...

* * *

So yeah, here it is, it took so long, and I'm sorry for that.

Good news: It's my sem. break! yeah!  
Bad news: I failed my math class, meaning that I have to retake it on summer. awwww...

anyway hope you like it XD keep liking and reviewing! XD


	10. Alone Time

Alone Time

"ice...cream..."

Kaito was sleeping talking as his arms covers his eyes.

Luka, who was confused on why he was sleeping, sat next to him, gently, not waking him up.

She chuckled as she try to remove his hands from his eyes.

"mmm...no...my...ice..." He mumbles as he shift to his side.

_"...cute!" _she said to herself. She fight of the urge to giggle as she shake Kaito gently trying to wake him up

"Uhh.." he groan, half-asleep and half-awake, "is the party over? Where are the other?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"They already left."

"Oh OK.." Kaito said as he sit up from her bed and grabbing the soda he in his bag

Confused, Luka tilted her head as she ask, "aren't you going to leave?"

He looked at her as he jug down the soda.

"Oh, I can't. Because I arrived here using my motor."

Before he can finish his soda, a thought flashed before him that made him coughed up.

"w-w-wait... Did you just said that they just left" Kaito asked as she looked at her nervously

"yeah, why?" Luka answered quite innocently, not getting what he was trying to imply.

"t-t-then that mean i-it's ju-just the t-t-two of us?" Kaito stuttered.

Luka, finally getting what he was trying to say, blushed like crazy!

The awkward silent filled the room, as the two sat to the bed, next to each other, blush like a red tomato.

"t-t-the rain i-i-isn't stopping h-h-huh" Kaito said as he try to broke the silent.

"I-I guess not" Luka said trying to focus on the clock on the wall.

It's already 7:34

A sigh from the blue hair man as he scratched his hair, "man it's getting really late, and I can't go home" he said as he stands up and walk to her.

"Hey, sorry for being late at your party" Kaito said kneel down in front of her.

Surprised by his sudden action, she stuttered a little

"n-n-no, don't be. You were late because you planned for our vacation right. So you don't have to say sorry." she said as she looked at him and smile, warmly.

"hehe..t-thanks" he said with a tint of blush on his face.

They spend most of their time talking and laughing about trivial stuffs; food, games, school life and so on.

8:30

"the rain ain't stopping huh..." kaito said as he glanced at the window then to his watch.

"guess not.." Luka said as she looked through the window.

"I might spend some night here, " he said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing his parents phoned number.

"might be" Luka said as she stands out of the bed and walked and grabbed the tv's remote.

"then let me sleep with you!" Kaito said teasingly as he laughed out loud.

Instead of laughing, she blushed madly as she taught of the idea, "w-wha-wha-wha!"

Finally understanding what he said, and the reaction she gave him made his red as a tomato

"W-w-wha! Why are you freaking out like that! It was just a joke!" he said as he try to cover his blushing face.

"I-I-I-I know that!" she responded with her face red, steam coming out of her face.

The awkward silent flooded the atmosphere until Luka's mother broke it.

"Honey! Your friend's sister is here."

"Oh looks like my sis is here." Kaito said as he stands up and waved the phone in his hand, "I'll be leaving my motor in here ok." he said as he grab his bag and walked to the door.

"Oh you're leaving huh, well I guess you really can't stay huh..." she said, somewhat disappointed.

"I almost forgot, close your eyes Luks" Kaito said as he grabbed something from his bag, "don't open them till I say so, OK."

Luka closed her eyes. A couple of minutes has already pass, she couldn't hear him or anything but the rain. Until her mother voice and the front door closing pulled her back to reality.  
He already left.

10:00

While she angrily laying on the bed, texting with her friends. Until a message that grabbed her attention.

_From: BAKAito_

_hey sorry if I left suddenly, hehe :))_

_I left you a gift. It's under you right now._

_Hope you like it_

_-kaito_

* * *

_AU: _sorry if this chapt feels like uhh...forced...but I was really having a hard time writing this chapter so, sorry for that.

anyway I was thinking of making a two new story connected to this story where it show Kaito dated Luka and the other where Kaito dated SeeU.

tell me what you thing about it :D


End file.
